


Im Präsens

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was siehst du denn in mir?"<br/>In der Tat kann sie kaum verstehen, was sie denn möglicherweise vermissen können sollte, wenn sie diesen Mann sah. Was man überhaupt in einem anderen Menschen sehen könnte, was in Remus nicht noch viel wärmer und tröstender vorhanden war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Präsens

„Was siehst du denn in mir?“   
Seine Stimme klingt so brüchig, ungläubig und voller Selbsthass, dass sie eine überwältigende Wut überkommt auf alles, was ihm jemals Schlimmes widerfahren ist, was ihn zu einem Mann gemacht hat, der nicht glauben kann, der Liebe wert zu sein. Sie möchte ihn halten, bis in seiner Vorstellungskraft nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit von Wertlosigkeit existiert. Doch sie kann ihn gerade nicht berühren, da sein selbst-bestrafendes Nichtannehmen dessen, was sie ihm geben mag, einen unüberwindbaren Graben zwischen sie treibt. 

Sie sitzen an entgegengesetzten Enden des schmalen Sofas.   
Tonk im Schneidersitz, ihm zugewandt und leicht vornübergebeugt.   
Remus hingegen umschlingt mit den Armen seine Knie vor dem Körper, als wolle er sich vor der Idee schützen, dass ihn jemand wirklich so mögen könnte. 

„Was siehst du denn _nicht_ in dir?“   
Sie versucht es mit einer Gegenfrage und einem schiefen Lächeln, doch kann sie ihn der Tat kaum verstehen, was sie denn möglicherweise vermissen können sollte, wenn sie diesen Mann sah. Was man überhaupt in einem anderen Menschen sehen könnte, was in Remus nicht noch viel wärmer und tröstender vorhanden war.   
„Alles, was gut ist. Alles, was jemand wie du verdient hätte!“, ist seine Antwort und sie ist ungeduldig und wütend und möchte schreien. Doch das tut sie nicht, spricht stattdessen leise und bestimmt: „Du weißt so viel. Ich kenne niemanden, der so wissend und intelligent ist, wie du, ehrlich nicht. Doch wieso kannst du dann nicht verstehen, dass Menschen einander nicht _verdienen_? So funktionieren Menschen nicht, so funktioniert die Welt nicht, so funktioniert Liebe nicht-“   
Er will nichts weiter hören und wischt ihren Einwand bei Seite: „Häng' dich nicht an meiner Wortwahl auf. Was ich meine, ist, dass ich in meine Vergangenheit blicke und alles-“   
Nun wird ihre Stimme wirklich laut, und noch während sie spricht, kommt ihr der störende Gedanke, dass es in der Regel wohl nicht so wirksam ist, den Mensch, mit dem man sich eine Beziehung wünscht, erst mal anzuschreien. „Stopp! Wieso blickst du überhaupt in die Vergangenheit? Du fragst, was ich in dir sehe, aber du schaust in die komplett falsche Richtung.“   
Vor Verwirrung ist er still.   
„Was _sehe_ ich in dir? Du stellst diese Frage im Präsens, in der Gegenwart. Dann such auch nach Antworten in der Gegenwart. Lass uns uns einfach gegenseitig anschauen und spüren, was wir ineinander sehen.“ 

Er widerspricht nicht, dass 'spüren, was man sieht' ein wenig aneinander vorbei wahrnimmt, sondern sitzt da und sieht.   
Und sie sitzt da und sieht.   
Und sie fühlen beide, dass, wenn man sich nur anschaut (die Augen des Anderen, die Hände, und den Mund, der nicht weiß, ob er Lächeln soll), dann ist auf ein mal keine Vergangenheit mehr da. Kein _Was War_ und _Was Sein Wird_ , sondern unendliche Gegenwart und den Menschen der einen in dieser am Leben hält.


End file.
